


Completely Full

by BekahRose



Series: Comment-Fic and Drabbles [8]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 14:30:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1308244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BekahRose/pseuds/BekahRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not enough to be surrounded by his lover, he wants to be full of him as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Completely Full

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sksdwrld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sksdwrld/gifts).



> Written for Comment-Fic Meme at [Camelot Land](http://camelot-land.livejournal.com/) over at Live Journal.
> 
> The Prompt was: **Percy/Mordred: Size. Is. Everything. (No Chan)**

**Completely Full**

 

The burn was amazing. Slow and stretching and if he had to describe it, he’d say it was like a line of fire, burning bright and intense as more and more fuel was added to the flames.

It seared down his spine, sending down little pulses of energy that he’d only ever dreamt of before and it made every nerve ending in his body sing with the power of it.

“M-more,” he stuttered. His body arching up beneath the one that surrounded him. He felt his toes curl and dig into the mattress, the muscles in his thighs and lower back tightening.

A grunt, a shifting of hips and the press of warm, damp lips against his shoulder made him moan. Strong hands tightened around his hips, fingers and thumbs slipping against skin soaked in sweat in an attempt to hold him still.

“You sure?” Cool breath washes over the back of his neck, making goosebumps raise along heated flesh.

“Mmhmm.”

The grip on his hips tightened considerably, a clear display of the strength of the person they belonged to. A whimper worked up his throat and he prayed that come morning, his hips would be decorated with purpling marks in a perfect match to long, thick fingers.

There was more of the delicious stretching that he craved so much before the man behind him bottomed out with a low groan and a slow twist of his hips.

Mordred groaned and pressed back. “F… _fuck_. Percy.”

A deep chuckle rumbled from the chest behind him, reverberating through his back, adding to the delicious energy that was building up inside him, and all Percy had done was _fill_ him so far.

“So tight,” Percy breathed into the back of Mordred’s neck, before pressing his lips to the damp skin there.

“Mmm,” Mordred agreed before moving his hips in a slow, sensuous roll. “Feel so… so good, Perce.” Mordred let his head drop forward as one of Percival’s hands slid from his hip, up along his ribs to reach under and grab at his shoulder.

Percival was huge, and not just his cock that was currently doing its damnedest to split Mordred in two. He was tall and strong and dwarfed Mordred when they were standing side-by-side. Even now, his torso almost curled around Mordred completely, protecting him from the outside world. As he thought about his Giant Protector and how terrified he’d been of taking Mordred like this, Mordred chuckled, making Percival howl and thrust forward.

Mordred cried out, the most incredible pleasure-pain shooting along his spine and sending his synapses into overdrive. He was so close and Percival had really only just gotten seated.

“Again, Percy.” Mordred said, breath coming in ragged pants.

He felt Percival’s hands tighten on his shoulders, and tilted his head until he could press his lips to the nearest knuckles.

“Are… are you… sure?” Percival asked, sounding just as wrecked as Mordred felt, if not more so.

Mordred nodded. “So… so close, Perce. _God_ , you feel so… I feel so, ngghh… feel so full.” He pressed his lips to Percival’s knuckles again.

“Don’t want to… to hurt you.” Percival murmured, adjusting his stance slowly and sending another frisson of pleasure shooting up Mordred’s spine to set off fireworks in his brain.

“You won’t, love.” Mordred said softly, rolling his hips again, relishing the soft moans the move elicited from Percival.

“You’ll… _God_ … you’ll say if I… if I…” Percival stutters in between trying to keep Mordred from thrusting any harder or faster back onto him.

“Yes, love. I… I promise.” Mordred cries softly. The pain and the pleasure is starting to get too much but not enough and he needs it like he needs Percival’s arms around him when he wakes in the morning.

“‘Kay.” Percival whispers, his lips pressing against the column of Mordred’s neck even as he tightens his grip on his shoulders.

The first thrust makes Mordred moan and writhe, praising Percival and his generously sized cock as it sends a tidal wave of pleasure washing over him to pool low in the base of his spine. The second thrust leaves Mordred breathless and he can hear the sound of Percival chuckling and groaning just over the sound of the blood pounding in his ears. The third and fourth thrusts leave him a jibbering mess, and when he looks down, he can see that his own cock is dripping with precome, the head a vivid purple-red.

He’s never felt so hard, nor so full, in his entire life. He thinks he moans something to that effect, but the build up is so intense, the pressure in the base of his spine is coiling tight like a spring and his vision is starting to gray out around the edges, that for all he knows, he could have just yelled something about bananas and dildos and he’d be none the wiser.

The fifth thrust is what shoves Mordred over the edge. He can feel it, as though he’s observing from the outside, but not. His entire body clamps up. His back arches beneath Percival and his jaw drops. He can feel his dick pulse with his release, even as his vision whites out.

When he comes to, Percival is leaning over him, wiping his belly with a warm cloth and placing kisses along his sweat-damp brow. The moment Mordred tilts his head though, Percival pulls back and grins before swooping in to claim his lips in a gentle kiss.

When they part for air, Mordred gives a happy sigh. His entire body feels as though someone’s replaced his bones with noodles and the fluttering in his stomach is a sure sign of contentment. He works up the energy though, and takes the cloth from Percival, flinging it over his shoulder to somewhere else in the room. Without a word, he pulls Percival down to him, wrapping his arms around the gentle giant’s shoulders and reassures him with kisses and touches. Mordred knows, that in his blissed out state, Percival would have pulled himself together enough after coming, to check and make sure Mordred was okay before cleaning them both with the flannel.

And now, it’s Mordred’s turn. He presses his lips to every patch of skin he can reach without having to wriggle out of Percival’s arms and carresses him from the top of his head, to the breadth of his shoulders, silently thanking him for his patience and willingness to fill Mordred completely.


End file.
